Rainbow days
by Izasagi
Summary: Mau melihat keseharian anak sekolah jatuh cinta?setelah berpisah dengan pacarnya, Sasuke langsung dibuat jatuh cinta oleh Sakura. Keseharian Cinta Sasuke dan teman-temannya yang penuh perjuangan dan penuh warna baru akan dimulai, Naruto sudah berhasil berpacaran dengan Hinata, akankah Sasuke dan teman temannya bisa menyusul?.Rnr please
1. Chapter 1 : Tahun ajaran baru

Rainbow days by Izasagi

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Tahun ajaran baru di Konoha Gakuen school sudah dimulai, di pintu gerbang sekolah tampak ramai sekali murid lalu lalang. Wajah mereka sangat ceria sekali, bagi murid kelas 1 tentu saja sangat menanti hari ini, mereka baru saja menjadi anak SMA, sebaliknya untuk seniornya kelas 3 mereka mungkin harus bersiap untuk lulus karena ini adalah tahun terakhir mereka di Konoha gakuen, dan untuk kelas 2 mungkin akan disibukkan oleh kegiatan club masing-masing.

Saat ini seorang senior kelas 2 berjalan dengan santai melewati gerbang sekolah, dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Entah aura apa yang di pancarkan oleh Uchiha Sasuke ini, yang jelas kini semua perhatian perempuan tertuju kearahnya sambil bersemu dan berteriak kecil.

"Tampan sekali…" bak pangeran atau ikemen yang sering mereka lihat di manga dan anime, kulitnya begitu putih, sangat tinggi, hidung mancung, dan mata onyx yang Indah. Sasuke nyaris memenuhi semua kriteria cowok idaman dalam sekali lihat. Sasuke tersenyum, ' _saatnya tebar pesona'_ pikirnya.

"Oyy teme~" siku siku muncul di dahi Sasuke saat mendengar panggilan tersebut. pemuda yang memanggil Sasuke itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto, salah satu sahabat Sasuke.

"Dobe.." tunggu, Naruto tidak datang sendirian.

"Ohayou Sasu-kun.." Sapa seorang gadis yang berperawakan cantik dan juga berambut indigo. Saat ini gadis itu tepat berada di samping Naruto.

"…dan Hinata, ohayou~" Lanjut Sasuke, setelah itu mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju gedung sekolah.

"Semangat sesekali kau teme, sampai berangkat sepagi ini" Naruto keheranan, dia agak canggung juga karena berminggu-minggu belum ketemu dengan sahabtnya itu, tapi memang benar biasanya si Uchiha sahabatnya itu paling malas berangkat pagi-pagi seperti ini.

"Baka dobe, Hari ini tahun ajaran baru" Jawab Sasuke santai, Naruto manggut-manggut mendengarnya. Hinata tertawa ringan melihat kelakuan mereka.

"Aku sangat berharap bisa satu kelas lagi dengan kalian" ujar Hinata

"Aku malah berharap begitu Hinata, apalagi satu kelas dengan baka dobe" Balas Sasuke cepat

"Hidoiii!" Naruto yang mendengarnya terlihat kesal, mereka sudah sampai didepan loker masing-masing dan segera mengganti sepatu mereka.

"Itu Sasuke dan Naruto..oyy~" seseorang berambut merah bata memanggil mereka, si rambut merah itu tidak terlihat sendirian, ia bersama dua temannya dibelakangnya. Mereka pun menghampiri Sasuke,Naruto dan Hinata.

"Woo, ohayou Gaara, Shika, Sai" ucap Naruto saat menyadari keberadaan mereka, sambil menutup lokernya.

"Ohayou.."

"Ohayou Gaara-kun, Shika-kun, Sai-kun" Hinata menutup lokernya.

"Ohayou hinata" Hinata tersenyum

"Yo"

"Pfft, tidak tebar pesona Sas?" Sai hampir tertawa setiap kali mengingat Sasuke sok keren seperti itu

"Urusai" Sasuke yang sudah mengganti sepatunya segera menuju papan pengumuman, Hinata dan Naruto menyusulnya sambil terkikik geli. Sedangkan Gaara, Shikamaru, dan Sai sedang mengganti sepatu mereka

"2-A" Sasuke yang telah sampai lebih dulu bergumam kecil

"Aku juga 2-A" Hinata menunjuk namanya di papan pengumuman.

"Ini buruk hime, aku tidak melihat namaku di kelas 2-A" Naruto panik, ia mulai berkeringat dingin sambil memegang pundak Hinata, Hinata sendiri terlihat membantu Naruto mencari nama.

"Heh, harapanku terkabul kah?" Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto sambil menyeringai

"Aaa urusai teme"

"Lagi-lagi aku sekelas dengan Sasuke" ucap Gaara entah pada siapa, siku-siku muncul di dahi Sasuke saat mendengar perkataan Gaara. sepertinya tidak ada yang menyadari kalau Gaara dan teman-temannya sudah ada dibelakang mereka.

"Ketemu, kelas 2-B" Hinata menunjuk nama Naruto di papan, membuat Naruto membeku ternyata ia benar-benar tidak sekelas dengan Hinata. Naruto langsung memeluk Hinata.

"himee, aku ingin sekelas denganmu huee"

"e-eh— aku juga ingin Naru-kun tapi kan- etoo" Hinata tak tega melihat kekasihnya hampir menangis seperti ini.

"Daijoubu Naruto, kau sekelas denganku" hibur Sai, tapi Naruto seolah tidak mendengarkan dan masih memeluk Hinata

"seperti anak kecil" Shikamaru menguap malas

"Bel mau bunyi Nar, kita harus ke kelas" Sai yang kesal diabaikan langsung menyeret Naruto.

"T_T himeee"

"Nanti aku datang saat bel istirahat ~" Hinata melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum, yang lain sweatdrop.

Hening….

"Kau kelas 2 apa Shika?"

"2-A"

"Oh.."

* * *

 **Kring kring~**

"Akhirnya.." Naruto meregangkan kedua tangannya setelah sibuk menyalin materi dari gurunya dikelas.

"Ingat-ingat lah kembali materinya, sampai jumpa ~" Sang guru undur diri.

"Sai, apa kau akan membeli sesuatu di kantin?" Naruto membalikkan badannya mengahadap ke bangku Sai yang sepertinya sedang sibuk menaruh bukunya di tas.

"Ya, mungkin roti selai"

"Kalau begitu boleh tidak aku titip sesuatu"

"Tidak"

"Ayolah.. hanya satu kaleng milkshake"

"Kau kan tidak suka milkshake"

"Untuk himeku"

"...tidak, jaa" tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto, Sai langsung keluar kelas lewat pintu belakang, Hinata yang berpas-an dengan Sai hampir kaget.

"Sai ~ mau kemana kauT_T" mau Sai ataupun teman-teman nya, mereka sungguh kejam

"Naru-kun, ada apa?" Hinata menghampiri Naruto

"Tidak.. bukan apa-apa, Hime bawa bento ?"

"Yap" Hinata menunjukan satu kotak bekalnya yang di bungkus oleh kain berwarna orange.

"Hanya satu kotak? Untuk siapa?" Naruto menaikkan alisnya

"Untukmu tentu saja, aku sedang diet"

"Kau sudah sangat langsing hime" seperti tidak mendengarkan, Hinata langsung menggambil kursi Sai dibelakang bangku Naruto

"Aku mau milkshake" Hinata membuka kotak bekalnya kemudian disodorkan ke depan Naruto.

"Nanti kubelikan"

* * *

Kantin disekolah Konoha Gakuen lumayan luas, terdapat banyak sekali mesin minuman di setiap sisinya, kemudian disekitar kantin memang disediakan banyak meja dan kursi untuk makan, selain atap dan kebun sekolah. toko yang selalu ramai di kantin adalah toko roti selai yang terkenal sangat enak di Konoha Gakuen. Kemudian ada juga toko kari, dan cafe disebelah kantin. di samping pintu kantin terdapat jembatan dan koridor yang menghubungkan gedung 2 dan 1.

Sasuke dan Gaara sedang duduk di salah satu meja dikantin sambil menunggu pesanan Gaara datang, Sasuke sendiri sedang mencoba jus tomatnya.

"Sas, Itu Haruno-san kan?" bisik Gaara menarik perhatian Sasuke yang sedang membalas pesan anikinya melalui ponsel miliknya.

"Oh iya aku lupa, dia kelas 2 apa ya" Sasuke menaruh HP nya di saku kemudian memperhatikan Haruno Sakura sang gadis gulali pink yang manis yang sedang makan siang dengan temannya.

' _Gulali kan memang manis_ ' Sasuke meminum jus tomatnya

"2-B" Gaara ternyata membalasnya

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu, aku melihat namanya di papan pengumuman, kau semakin bodoh seperti Naruto" Siku-siku muncul di dahi Sasuke

"Jangan samakan aku dengan si baka dobe itu" Sasuke mendengus kemudian meminum jus tomatnya lagi, Gaara menyeringai.

"oh ya? Tapi kupikir lebih baik Naruto daripada kau, bahkan Naruto sudah punya pacar sedangkan kau masih jomblo ya kan ?" tepat sekali, Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak memukul kepala rambut bata itu.

"Sasuke-san~ Anoo jika kau tidak keberatan, maukah kau memakan bekalku ini?" seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba datang ke meja Sasuke dan Gaara, membuat Sasuke mengagalkan niatnya untuk memukul Kepala si merah. Sasuke terdiam sejenak

"Apakah ada tomatnya?" Si gadis mengangguk, Sasuke tampak berpikir rasanya sudah lama sekali ada yang memberinya bekal makan siang seperti ini. Gaara menariknya untuk membisikkan sesuatu

"Ssst.. ambil saja, lagian kan kau sudah putus dengan Karin" Sasuke terdiam

"Tidak ada yang boleh memberinya bekal" mereka bertiga kaget mendengar suara itu

"Ka- Karin-san?" si gadis gelalapan.

"Jadi tolong buang saja itu bekal dan pergilah dari sini" Karin menduduki kursi yang kosong di sebelah Sasuke

"Tapi ku pikir kau sudah putus dengan Sasuke-san" Si gadis hampir menangis, Sasuke menggeram.

"Sudahlah Karin, kita kan memang sudah putus, sebaiknya kau yang pergi dari sini" Sasuke membela

"Kau tidak menghargaiku Sasuke-kun" Mata Karin terlihat memerah.

"Pergi" ini sudah tidak bisa dibantah lagi, dengan berat hati Karin pergi dari tempat tersebut.

"Sasuke-san arigatou" Terima kasih sang gadis.

"Lupakan yang tadi, bekal ini akan ku makan nanti. Terima kasih banyak" Sasuke mengambil bekal dari tangan si gadis sembari tersenyum.

"H-Ha'i" blushing deh. Gaara menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursi sembari menghela nafas.

'Kenapa pesananku belum datang juga' pikirnya kemudian ia terkejut ketika melihat Haruno Sakura memperhatikannya.

' _Apa barusan aku tidak salah lihat? Dia memperhatikan aku atau Sasuke ya'_ Gaara mengalihkan pandangan kepada Sasuke yang sedang melambaikan tangannya pada gadis yang memberinya bekal tadi.

' _hmm_ '

"Memperhatikan apa Sakura?" Gadis berambut blone menanyakan kabarnya.

"Bukan apa-apa Ino, Ayo kita harus ke kelas jam istirahat hampir habis"

* * *

 **Kring** **kring kring ~**

"Kalau begitu sampai sini saja" Sang guru menghentikan kegiatannya menulisnya di papan

"Arigatou sensei~"

"Sampai jumpa besok" Sang guru undur diri

"Hoammm" Itu Shikamaru

"Sasuke-kun,Gaara-kun,Shika-kun tidak lupa Club basket kan?" Hinata menghampiri mereka.

"Kau manager yang cerewet Hinata" Shikamaru bahkan terlalu malas untuk membereskan buku-bukunya. Hinata tersenyum kemudian membereskan buku Shikamaru, sedangkan si empunya mau mencoba untuk pergi ke alam mimpi.

"Hari ini sparing dengan member baru?" Tanya Sasuke

"Yap, para member baru sangat bersemangat sekali, kebanyakan dari mereka telah melihat pertandingan kalian saat musim dingin kemarin" Hinata membalikkan badannya setelah selesai membantu Shikamaru, kemudian ia menge-check ponselnya.

"Aku lupa membawa kaos basketku" Gaara mengingat-ngingat kalau tadi pagi sebenarnya ia lupa menaruh kaos nya dimana.

"Kau meninggalkannya di rumah Naru-kun minggu lalu saat menginap dirumahnya" Hinata menunjukan email Naruto di ponselnya

"Pfft" Sasuke dan Shikamaru hampir tertawa melihat kebodohan Gaara. Gaara mendelik

"Ayo kita harus cepat" Hinata pergi duluan meninggalkan kelas nya, yang lain menyusulnya dibelakang.

"Hoam"

"Nara-san" Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya ketika merasa ada yang memanggilnya.

"Sabaku-san?" yang memanggilnya menganggukan kepalanya, seorang gadis berambut kuning diikat 4 yang memanggilnya

"Iya, tolong sampaikan pada Hinata jangan sampai melupakan kegiatan club Musiknya" Shikamaru sweatdrop, seberapa aktifnya kah Hinata itu.

"Baiklah.." Sang gadis mengangguk lagi kemudian pamit.

"Tunggu, apa kau saudaranya Gaara?" di gadis mengangguk

"Aku Saudara angkatnya" Shikamaru terlihat mengiyakan kemudian ia membalikkan badan sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal, ingin keluar kelas.

"Namaku Sabaku Temari, terima kasih sudah menolongku saat itu" Shikamaru terdiam

"Bukan apa-apa, sampai jumpa"

* * *

"Naru-kun maukah kau mengantarku ke ruang Musik?" Hinata memberi Naruto handuk dan air mineral setelah itu ia memberikan barang yang sama pada Shikamaru, Gaara, Sai dan Sasuke yang ada di dekatnya. Mereka semua terlihat kelelahan setelah sparing dengan member baru.

"Tentu saja Hime"

"Kau tidak lupa ternyata" Kata Shikamaru saat Hinata memberinya handuk dan air mineral

"Lupa apa?" Hinata balik bertanya, Naruto memperhatikan mereka sambil meneguk air mineralnya

"Klub Musik mu itu, tadi Sabaku-san memintaku untuk menyampaikannya" Shikamaru mengelap keringatnya

"Sabaku?Maksudmu Temari-chan?" Hinata menghampiri Gaara, Sedangkan yang di hampiri langsung memandang Shikamaru

"Kau mengenal Kakak angkatku?" Gaara sedikit terkejut

"Kita kan sekelas denganmu kakak angkatmu"

"Heh, sekarang jelas sekali kau yang nampak bodoh seperti si dobe" Sasuke menyeringai

 **DAKK** , Naruto melempar Sasuke dengan air botol mineral yang sudah kosong

"Aku mendengarmu" Naruto masih memberi ancaman sedangkan Sasuke terlihat kesakitan

"Nar aku bangga padamu untuk kali ini" Gaara tersenyum sembari meneguk minumannya, Sai yang melihat kelakuan mereka hanya menggeleng.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin keluar dari club Musik itu" Hinata mengatakan hal itu setelah memberi Sasuke handuk

"Apa?"

"Aku terlalu banyak mengikuti club hehehe" Para pria sweatdrop

"Hinata-senpai, handuk untukku mana?" Tiba -tiba ada yang memanggil Hinata di ujung lapangan basket, membuat Naruto merebut botol air mineral Sai yang ada didekatnya.

 **DAKKK** , kena

"Hey bocah, awas kalau kau merebut Hinata dariku"

"Aduduh" Hinata mendelik melihat kohainya kesakitan

"NARU-KUN"

"…Ee gomen" Naruto menggaruk rambutnya , Hinata mengambil beberapa handuk dan air mineral disebuah tas besar kemudian menghampiri kohainya.

"Nar, kau harus sabar.. Hinata kan manager"

"Urusai" Naruto mengelap keringatnya

"Sas, aku sekelas dengan Haruno-san, dia orang yang baik dan cantik" Sai mengganti topik, Sasuke terlihat tertarik

"Apakah kau tau dia mengikuti club apa?" Sasuke penasaran

"Club Musik teme, aku pernah melihatnya di club Musik saat menunggu Hinata" Naruto ikut pembicaraan mereka.

Glek.

"Kalau begitu kau harus meyakinkan Hinata untuk tidak keluar dari club Musik" Sasuke memohon

"Kenapa begitu?" Heran Naruto

"Hinata bisa membantuku untuk dekat dengan Haruno-san"

"Apa kau sangat menyukainya?" Shikamaru penasaran, semuanya terdiam

Hening..

"..Ya mungkin"

"Naru-kun, Ayo kita ke ruang Musik" Hinata menghampiri mereka lagi kini sembari membawa tas sekolahnya

"Siap Hime"

"Dobe, Jangan lupa pesanku" Sasuke meperingatkan

"Iyaa"

* * *

Hari sudah sangat sore, kegiatan club pun sudah selesai kini hanya segelintir orang yang tampak di Konoha Gakuen. Salah satunya gadis gulali yang saat makan siang dan saat kegiatan club dibahas oleh Sasuke, gadis itu sedang mengganti sepatunya.

"Haruno-san" Sakura menoleh

"Uchiha-san" Sakura membalas sapaannya, Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya untuk pergi ke lokernya.

"Kau cantik sekali dengan pita itu" Sasuke tersenyum, Sakura gelalapan.

"Eh, Anoo maafkan aku, ini pasti pita yang sangat berharga" Sakura berniat ingin melepas pita yang ternyata adalah milik Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu, itu memang untukmu"

"Tapi.."

"Aku pulang dulu, sampai jumpa" Sasuke ternyata telah mengganti sepatunya.

' _Arigatou_ '

* * *

 ** _Bersambung~_**

 ** _Ano guys, sebenarnya aku baru aja liat pengumuman bahwa aku ternyata gak lolos SNMPTN T_T . Jadi aku ceritanya udah bikin ini dari dua minggu lalu, sayang aja kalau gak di upload, walaupun Cuma 2k words sih, kan prolog hehehe*peace_**

 **Salam,**

 **Izasagi**


	2. Chapter 2 : Gadis Gulali

Rainbow Days by Izasagi

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Sasuke yang berwajah kesal keluar dari sebuah cafe

"Dia sepertinya sangat marah ketika aku datang terlambat ke cafe itu, tapi apa-apaan tadi kenapa saat aku datang dia terlihat asik sekali mengobrol dengan sahabatnya yang bekerja disana. Menjengkelkan" Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya menjauhi sebuah cafe. Tanpa Sasuke sadari, ia melewati Sakura yang sedang duduk santai membaca novel favorite nya di bangku taman. Sasuke melihat Handphone nya ketika dirasa benda tersebut bergetar.

 **Karin's day**

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Hari ini adalah ulang tahun pacarnya, terjawab sudah mengapa Karin terlihat kesal ketika Sasuke datang terlambat dan tidak membawa satu pun kado untuknya. Sasuke pun bergegas untuk mencari kado.

Drrt Drrt, Sasuke tetap melanjutkan langkahnya ke toko kado terdekat mengabaikan panggilan masuk

10 menit kemudian

Drrt Drrt

Drrt Drrt Drrt,

 **Naruto calling**

"Ada apa sih dobe? Aku sedang sibuk"

"Mengapa kau tidak mengangkat teleponku?"

"Sudah kubilang aku sedang sibuk"

"Tapi kau harus melihat sesuatu, ini tentang Karin. kau harus melihat gambar yang aku kirim. Sabar ya teme"

"Hah?"

Tuut tuut tuut, telepon terputus

Sasuke melihat ada email dari Naruto yang masuk. Sasuke membuka email Naruto dengan hati-hati, dan yang dilihatnya membuat dia terkejut. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya tepat dihadapan Sakura yang masih duduk di bangku taman.

"SIAL" Sasuke membanting kadonya, membuat isinya terlihat. Sakura sangat terkejut, ia kemudian melihat sang pelaku pelempar kado dengan hati-hati

'Uchiha-san? Mengapa ia terlihat sangat frustasi' Sakura melihat kembali kado yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari kakinya. Sebuah pita berwarna merah. Sakura mengambil kado itu dengan hati-hati, kemudian menghampiri Sasuke

"Maaf, ini kado milikmu kan ?" Sakura tersenyum, Sasuke terdiam kemudian mengambil kotak kado tersebut

"Terima kasih" Setelah kado tersebut pindah tangan, mereka pun membukuk satu sama lain.

Sakura kembali duduk di kursi awalnya. Sasuke memperhatikannya, kemudian mengikutinya.

Hening

"Tadi kado yang sangat indah, pita adalah accessories lucu dan cocok dipakai untuk gadis yang ceria juga juga hyperaktif, ya bagi sebagian gadis sih itu hanya untuk sekedar mempercantik diri " Sasuke menoleh ke sumber suara yang secara tiba-tiba memulai percakapan.

"Begitukah? Aku telah salah memilih kado, dia sama sekali tidak lucu dan sangat tomboy" Sasuke tertawa kecil

"Tapi kurasa setiap perempuan di dunia ini sangat suka diberi kado" Sasuke tersenyum kecil mendengarnya

"Haruno Sakura, namaku " Sakura melanjutkan

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"oh aku tau, ternyata kau si populer itu" Sasuke mulai bingung

"Aku bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen"

"oh begitu" Sasuke mengangguk, pantas ia tahu.

Hening

"Maaf, sepertinya aku harus pergi" Sakura melihat jam tangannya, ia pun segera pergi sembari membawa tas selempangnya.

"Haruno-san" Sakura menoleh, Sasuke menghampirinya.

"Gadis tomboy itu sama sekali tidak cocok menggunakan ini," Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura kemudian memberikan pita yang beberapa saat lalu ia beli untuk kado ulang tahun Karin kini ia memberikan pitanya untuk Sakura.

"ta-tapi" Sakura gelalapan, Sasuke tersenyum kemudian ia mendekatkan dirinya untuk melihat wajah Sakura, Mata emerlandnya sangat indah, Sasuke terpesona , ia beralih memegang pipi Sakura dan..

 **KRING KRING KRING**

"em Haruno-san, Hp mu" Sasuke menjauh

 **KRING KRING**

"Aku pikir itu bunyi jam waker"Sakura kebingungan, Sasuke tersentak

 **KRING KRING KRING KRING**

"AH mimpi kah T-T?" Sasuke mengerang, kemudian dengan kesal mematikan jam wakernya. Ia terdiam sejenak, mengingat kembali mimpinya.

"Aneh sekali, akhirnya tidak seperti itu, Haruno-san itu sangat pemalu dan baik sekali. Mungkinkah keinginanku yang paling dalam yang menginginkan hal itu? ciuman Haruno-san?" Sasuke merasa dirinya sudah out of character, ia pun menggeleng dan segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mempersiapkan diri ke sekolah.

* * *

"Ne hime" Naruto menoleh kearah Hinata yang ada disampingnya, mereka terlihat sedang berjalan santai kearah sekolah mereka sambil bergandengan tangan.

"hm?" Hinata menoleh balik dengan muka imutnya membuat Naruto tidak tahan untuk segera mencubitnya.

"Ini tentang Club Musik mu itu, benar tidak jadi keluar?" Naruto merapikan rambut Hinata yang terlihat sedikit acak-acakan kemudian mengusapnya perlahan

"Bukannya Naru-kun sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk tidak keluar?" Mereka melanjutkan langkah mereka karena tadi sempat terhenti.

"Ya iya sih, tapi sebenarnya aku tidak mau kamu repot mengurus urusan Sasuke" Naruto kembali menggandeng tangan sedikit kesal, ' _mengapa pacarnya menjadi plinplan begini_ ' pikirnya, Hinata melepas gandengan Naruto dengan cepat.

"Justru aku sangat semangat" Hinata menoleh kearah Naruto, raut mukanya sekarang terlihat tidak sabar untuk segera membantu Sasuke mendekati Sakura.

"Hee, tapi kan-"

"Kamu tidak tahu Sakura-chan Naru-kun~, aku merasa mereka akan sangat cocok jika dijodohkan" Mata Hinata berbinar, Naruto heran dan lagi kenapa perkataan dipotong ?

"Hime, Sasuke itu playboy dan suka sekali tebar pesona mana ada yang cocok dengannya" kau hanya iri Naruto, Hinata menaikan alisnya.

"Dulu juga kau begitu" gumam Hinata kecil. Hinata menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat Sasuke sedang bersender di gerbang sekolah dan melipatkan tangannya, sangat cool tentu saja, tapi aura nya terasa sedikit berbeda, gelap. Naruto terdiam, sangat tahu bahaya akan datang.

"Dobe.. Ohayou" itu terdengar horror, Naruto langsung merinding

"A-ah teme ohayou, kau dengar ya? em tapi kan kita teman, tentu saja aku akan mendukungmu teme haha~" Naruto panik, Hinata menahan tawa melihatnya, Sasuke memutar matanya bosan kemudian mendekati Hinata.

"Ohayou Sasu-kun" sapa Hinata

"Ohayou, jadi bisa kau ceritakan kemarin bagaimana Hinata ?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya

"Ceritakan? Ceritakan apa?" Sasuke ingin sekali menepuk jidatnya, apa kebodohan Naruto itu benar-benar menular pikirnya. Loadingnya lama gitu deh

"Soal Haruno-san, tentu saja" Sasuke mengecilkan suaranya

"A-ah itu, kemarin dia menanyakan mu" Hinata melanjutkan jalannya berdampingan dengan Sasuke, tentu saja dibelakangnya ada Naruto yang sedang bermuka masam.

"Menanyakan apa?" Sasuke terlihat sedikit semangat, Hinata terlihat mengingat-ngingat kembali kejadian kemarin sore.

"Hanya.. menanyakan em.. kabarmu" Hinata mengatakannya dengan hati-hati, Sasuke sedikit menekukan bibirnya

"Hanya itu?"

"iya"

"Yakin?" Sasuke sekali lagi memandang Hinata, membuat Naruto yang dibelakang terlihat sedikit kesal

"Tentu saja, aku melihatnya sendiri teme, pede sekali kau mengira Sakura-san sangat menyukaimu" Serobot Naruto, yang sudah ada ditengah-tengah Hinata dan Sasuke. Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak memukul Naruto lagipula sudah ada Hinata yang langsung mencubit lengan Naruto. Naruto menggaduh kesakitan.

"Itu sudah cukup. Arigatou Hinata" Sasuke berterimakasih pada manager basketnya itu, ia pun segera pergi meninggalkan pasangan yang sekarang sedang perang kecil.

"Apa?" Naruto menatap heran Hinata yang tiba-tiba berwajah aneh, ekspresinya seolah menuntut pertanggung jawaban Naruto. Mendengar Naruto bertanya, Hinata langsung memutus kontak matanya dengan sang pacar.

"Bukan apa-apa" dengan ketus Hinata meninggalkan Naruto

"Himee T-T"

* * *

"Hah~" Ini ketiga kali nya Shikamaru menghela nafas, ia terlihat kesal merasa telah di jaili Senseinya. Senseinya yang sering merokok itu hafal betul ia paling malas ketika disuruh mengantarkan tugas-tugas temannya ke meja guru, jarak antara kelasnya dengan ruang guru sangatlah jauh, karena itu ia malas sekali.

"Matsuri, kau tidak bisa melakukan ini, Gaara tidak membutuhkanmu" Shikamaru menaikkan alisnya ketika mendengar suara itu, ia segera mencari tau asal sumber suaranya.

"Temari-nee tidak mengerti, aku sangat mencintainya. Tapi semejak Gaara-kun mendengarkanmu, dia sangat berubah dan pergi meninggalkanku di Suna" Shikamaru semakin fokus mendengarkan ketika salah satu nama temannya disebut-sebut

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Kau terlalu terobsesi dengan adikku, jadi tolong hentikan ini." Terlihat Temari di ujung lorong yang gelap tengah membujuk gadis berambut coklat yang bernama Matsuri itu. Matsuri menggeleng cepat mendengarnya.

"Temari-nee pasti menyukainya juga kan? kau hanyalah kakak angkatnya, karena itu kau terus melarangku mendekatinya agar bisa terus bebas mendekati Gaara-kun kan?" Matsuri terlihat menahan air matanya yang hampir jatuh, ia semakin benci dengan seniornya itu.

"Kau salah paham, bukankah kau sendiri hampir melukaiku minggu kemarin? Ayolah, ini bukanlah kau yang dulu Matsuri"Temari semakin mendekat, Matsuri terlihat Ketakutan. Shikamaru yang sudah tidak tahan bersembunyi di balik tembok berniat menghampiri mereka.

"Aku membenci mu" Matsuri mendorong Temari sekuat tenaga membuat Temari menabrak dinding dibelakangnya. Matsuri pun segera berlari menjauh, ia tidak melihat didepannya ada Shikamaru, mereka pun saling bertabrakan.

"EH" Shikamaru kaget dan sedikit oleng membuat semua kertas yang tadinya ada ditangan benghamburan kelantai, Matsuri terkejut ia pun segera menunduk menyembunyikan air matanya.

"M-maaf" Shikamaru diam, ia masih terkejut, ia hanya diam ketika melihat Matsuri kembali berlari setelah meminta maaf beberapa kali, Matsuri menuruni tangga dengan cepat sembari menyeka air matanya. Shikamaru mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Temari yang sibuk memegang pundaknya.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Shikamaru buru-buru menghampirinya, bahkan ia tidak menyadari telah menginjak kertas-kertas tugas temannya yang secara tidak sengaja berserakan di lantai.

"Ya" Temari berhenti memegang pundaknya menyakinkan Shikamaru kalau dirinya baik-baik saja, ia pun mengambil kertas yang berserakan dilantai. Shikamaru langsung mengikutinya dengan panik, sepertinya ia lupa akan kewajiban dari senseinya itu.

"Kau mendengar percakapan kami?" Temari terlihat serius mengatakannya, walaupun tangannya sibuk membantu mengumpulkan kertas. Shikamaru terdiam mendengarnya, kemudian melanjutkan mengambil kertas dilantai sambil berbicara.

"Ya, sedikit" Temari tau itu tidak benar, ia menghela nafas. kemudian ia melihat kertas tugasnya yang sedikit rusak akibat di injak oleh Shikamaru tadi, ia langsung mengambilnya.

"Hei, ini kertas tugas ku, kenapa jadi begini?" Protes Temari, Shikamaru yang sudah selesai mengambil semua kertas langsung menoleh kearahnya.

"Ah..merepotkan" Gumam Shikamaru, ia ingat sekarang kalau dialah penyebab kertas itu jadi rusak.

"Kau bilang apa?" Temari menaikkan alisnya, Shikamaru langsung gelalapan.

"Ti-tidak bukan apa-apa, tolong kemarikan. Ini tidak terlalu rusak, masih bisa dikumpulkan" Shikamaru merebut kertas tugas Temari secara halus , ia merapikan kertas Temari sebisa mungkin. Temari hanya diam, kemudian ia memberikan semua kertas tugas yang ada ditangannya kepada Shikmaru.

"Ya sudah, aku harus kekelas" Temari melenggang pergi membuat Shikamaru agak jengkel. Kemudian ia kembali teringat kejadian tadi.

"Apa kau akan menceritakan hal tadi pada Gaara?" Temari berhenti

"Tidak" dan dengan cepat ia melanjutkan langkahnya lagi. Shikamaru menaikkan bahunya seolah tidak peduli

"Kukira Sabaku-san itu tipe gadis pemalu" gumam Shikamaru kemudian melenggang pergi dari tempat itu.

* * *

"Himeeee~" Naruto datang memeluk sang pacar yang sedang pemanasan menggunakan seragam olahraga sekolah mereka, Naruto pun terlihat menggunakan seragam olahraga yang sama.

"Apa sih-" Hinata mencoba menghindari pelukan pacarnya yang datang secara tiba-tiba itu, tapi tentu saja kekuatannya tak sebanding dengan kekuatan Naruto, akhirnya Hinata hanya pasrah sembari cemberut membuat Naruto kembali gemas melihatnya, ia mencium pipi Hinata dengan cepat tak peduli dengan si empunya yang sedang ngambek. Hinata memutar bola matanya

"Hei Hinata, mengapa kau memakai baju olahraga?" Sai datang di belakang Naruto

"Tentu saja untuk olahraga, sekarang jadwal kelas A adalah kelas olahraga Guy-sensei" Jawab Hinata cepat, Naruto mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tapi Hime, sekarang jadwal kelasku juga sama sepertimu" Naruto menambahkan, Hinata terdiam . ia sudah mengerti mengapa Naruto,Sai beserta murid kelas XI-B yang lain berseragam sama dengannya. Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Nee, Itu artinya saat jam olahraga kita akan selalu bersama" Naruto mencubit kedua pipi Hinata, sang empunya langsung memuku tangan Naruto takut pipinya bengkak. Itu lumayan sakit tau

"Wow kayanya masih berantem ya?" Sasuke tiba-tiba datang dengan seringainya, tapi itu seperti menahan tawa menurut Naruto. Dibelakang Sasuke ada Gaara dan Shikamaru yang ikut menghampiri mereka

"Sepertinya kau sangat senang hari ini sas" Sai menyeringai, Sasuke menatap tajam Sai

"Tentu, tuan putrinya ada disini" Lanjut Gaara ikutan menyeringai jahil sambil menunjuk Sakura dan seorang gadis blonde yang bersama Sakura di kantin tempo hari yang lalu. Mereka berdua sedang asik pemanasan di bawah sebuah pohon yang rindang. Sai memperhatikan mereka sambil bersiul

 **DAKK** . Sasuke memukul kepala sahabatnya itu

"Hei, aku tidak tertarik pada Haruno-san, liat teman blondenya itu namanya Yamanaka Ino, teman sekelasku juga, dia sungguh sexy" Sai mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sakit, Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya

"Ino-chan?" Hinata menginstrupsi mereka, Naruto terdiam kini ia telah ingat sesuatu.

"ohh, Teman club musikmu juga ya?" Tanya Naruto , Hinata mengangguk kemudian ia melihat kearah Sakura dan Ino yang terlihat nyaman pemanasan di bawah pohon, Hinata melepas tangan Naruto dengan paksa. Kemudian berlari menghampiri Ino dan Sakura.

"Hey hime" Naruto baru sadar dirinya lengah

"Nar, kau tidak pernah bilang anak-anak club musik itu cantik-cantik " Timpal Gaara, Naruto merenggut ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan terus memperhatikan Hinata dari jauh

"Aku pernah bilang, kalian saja yang tidak percaya padaku" Ucap Naruto ketus, ia menaikkan alisnya ketika melihat ada satu orang gadis pirang ikat 4 bergabung dalam grup pemanasan pacarnya.

"Apa dia cantik?" Shikamaru menunjuk Temari, spontan yang lain bengong mendengarnya, Shikamaru hampir tidak pernah membahas soal perempuan. Mereka pun langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Temari.

"Siapa dia?" Naruto kebingungan

"Sabaku Temari, dia kelas XI-A dobe" Sasuke memperhatikan ke empat gadis itu. Ia terlihat memikirkan sesuatu

"Dan club musik juga" tambah Sai, ia mengingat-ngingat percakapan Shikamaru dan Hinata saat di Club basket kemarin.

"Kau suka pada kakakku?" Kini Gaara yang berbicara, siku-siku muncul di dahinya dan auranya pun jadi sedikit gelap. Shikamaru menyeringai

"Kakak angkatmu" Tekan Shikamaru, kemudian berjalan menjauhi sahabat-sahabatnya sambil menguap

"Merepotkan, aku menanyakan dia cantik atau tidak, mengapa jadi panjang gitu" Lanjut Shikamaru kemudian menghampiri teman-temannya yang lain yang sedang berkumpul di depan Guys-sensei, gurunya itu sibuk meniupkan peluitnya berulang kali dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Dia cantik Shika" Naruto berlari menghampiri sahabatnya itu dengan senyum lebar kemudian merangkul Shikamaru

"Jika Hinata tau, kalian berdua akan perang dingin selamanya" Balas Shikamaru enteng, Naruto cengengesan. Sasuke dan Sai yang melihat mereka berdua hanya saling pandang kemudian menggidikkan bahunya. Sai dan Sasuke pun menghampiri Gaara

"Sabar bro"

"Relakan kakakmu bersama si pemalas itu" Sasuke dan Sai menyemangati Gaara kemudian mereka berlari dan menahan tawa mereka, Gaara memejamkan matanya kesal, mengumpat para sahabatnya.

* * *

"Baik, Hari ini kita akan lari estafet" Guy-sensei mulai menerangkan materinya dengan detail, kemudian ia menyuruh Sasuke untuk mempraktekkan dengannya. Semuanya bertepuk tangan ketika Guy-sensei memberi tahu waktu yang ditempuh Sasuke kepada yang lain. Akhirnya guy-sensei mempersilahkan yang lain untuk mencoba juga.

Sekarang giliran Sakura mencoba, ia bersiap untuk memberikan tongkatnya pada Hinata yang menunggu di belakang garis, tapi selang beberapa detik ketika ia berlari tongkat yang dibawa telah terlempar

"EH…"

 **TUUK** , ternyata tongkat itu mengenai kepala Sasuke, semua orang yang melihatnya terkejut.

"U-uchiha-san aku minta maaf" Sakura langsung menghampiri Sasuke dan membukuk sedalam yang ia bisa. Sasuke terdiam, ia mengambil tongkat yang ada di samping kaki kanannya. Ia menuntun Sakura untuk bangun dan berhenti menunduk.

"Ini tidak terlalu sakit" Sasuke memberikan tongkat yang ia ambil tadi, Sakura mengganguk kemudian menggumamkan terima kasih

"Kau seharusnya memegang tongkatnya di bagian tengah, jangan di ujung tongkatnya" Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura dan mengarahkannya untuk memegang tongkat di bagian tengah.

"Seperti ini" Sasuke tersenyum merasa berhasil mengajarkan Sakura.

"Aku mengerti, terimakasih" Sakura langsung berbalik, ia kemudian tersenyum ketika Hinata memanggilnya. Sasuke ikut tersenyum melihatnya, ia berbalik menghadap kearah teman-temannya yang kini menatapnya aneh.

"Apa?" Sasuke heran sendiri

"Kupikir Haruno-san belum menyukaimu" Sai berkata duluan, Naruto mengangguk

"Kau harus lebih agresif teme hahaha- adaw" Naruto terkena pukulan Shikamaru

"Menurutku itu sudah bagus" Shikamaru hanya tidak ingin hal merepotkan terjadi padanya. Sasuke menghela nafas kemudian ia menatap Gaara.

"No coment" Sasuke menahan emosinya, ia sudah sangat mengerti para sahabatnya tidak begitu ahli dalam urusan cinta, karena itu ia kembali duduk dan menonton siswa yang sedang berlari estafet.

 _'Andai aku berdua saja dengan Haruno-san'_ Pikir Sasuke mulai menghayal. Ia melihat Sakura yang cepat sekali belajar, pegangannya pada tongkat sudah sempurna, bahkan ia berlari sangat cepat ketika teman-temannya menyemangatinya

 **PRIIIT PRIIIT** , lamunan Sasuke langsung buyar, kini ia mengumpat guru olahraganya yang secara tiba-tiba menyuruh mereka berkumpul

"Oke yang terakhir kita akan lomba sungguhan, XI-A VS XI-B~ , akan kuberi kalian waktu 5 menit untuk memilih 4 orang dari setiap kelas masing-masing, agar semakin seru yang kalah akan kuberi hukuman" Guy-sensei menunjukan giginya, bukannya membuat semangat tapi justru membuat para siswa mengeluh

"Hei ini gila, aku tidak bisa menganggap hime musuhku T-T" Hanya Naruto yang terlihat galau diantara yang lain, para sahabatnya menggeleng melihatnya

* * *

Sekarang masing-masing kelas sudah membentuk formasi teamnya

XI-A

-Temari

-Shikamaru

-Hinata

-Sasuke

XI-B

-Sai

-Ino

-Naruto

-Sakura

"Hei, mengapa kalian menempatkan ku di sebelah hime, aku takut akan mengalah padanya, dan akhirnya kita semua akan kalah dan dapat hukuman" Naruto tambah galau dengan keputusan ketua kelas XI-B

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, kau kan yang perlari yang sangat cepat, sedangkan Hinata paling lemah di team mereka, pasti kau menang, sudahlah Naruto" Naruto akhirnya dengan kesal berbalik menuju ke area perlombaan. Ketika melihat Hinata sedang membenarkan sepatunya Naruto setengah berlari menghampirinya.

"Hime.." Naruto memanggil dengan lembut

"Maaf, kita musuh sekarang" Hinata bahkan tidak melihat kearahnya, Naruto mulai berpikir pacarnya sedang PMS, Naruto kemudian hanya diam di sebelah Hinata. Ia berpikir misinya sanggat penting, ia tinggal menunggu Ino memberikan tongkatnya, setelah itu mengalahkan pacarnya sendiri agar ia bisa dengan cepat mengopernya pada Sakura, yosh. Semoga setelah ini Hinata mau memaafkannya dengan sebuah ice cream vanilla kesukaan pacarnya itu.

Sementara itu, Temari dan Sai sudah bersiap di di garis start. Temari mengerutkan dahinya ketika tahu Shikamaru yang akan menerima tongkatnya, kini ia mengetahui teman pemalasnya itu jago olahraga juga. Sedangkan Sai beberapa kali bersyukur kepada kami-sama karena Ino yang akan jadi partnernya kali ini, apalagi gadis keturunan bule itu beberapa kali mengerling serta menyebutkan namanya, memberinya semangat agar sampai lebih dulu daripada Temari.

Beda dengan yang berada di garis terakhir sebelum finish, Sakura sangat gugup dan khawatir sekali berada di sebelah Sasuke, mengingat catatan waktu Sasuke yang sangat hebat saat simulasi pertama membuatnya sedikit pesimis. Si idola sendiri hanya diam, dalam hati ia mulai galau seperti Naruto, kemudian ia berpikir meungkin lebih baik tidak mengeluarkan semua kekuatannya, masa bodo dengan teman sekelasnya, ia tersenyum sambil melirik Sakura

1

2

2

"MULAIII" **Priitt**

* * *

 ** _Bersambung~_**

 ** _Maaf readers sekalian, kalau pendek banget, udah mentok nih T-T banyak tugas juga huhuhu, nanti aku sambung abis UTS okey~_**

 ** _Salam,_**

 ** _Izasagi_**


	3. Chapter 3 : Gomenne, Yoroshiku

Rainbow Days By Izasagi

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Hah~"Naruto meneguk habis minuman jus jeruknya dengan ekspresi lega yang sangat kentara. Sai memperhatikannya

"Kau terlihat bahagia padahal kelas kita kalah" Sai membuka minuman kalengnya seraya menggelengkan kepalanya

"Kalau ini membuat hime-ku senang aku sama sekali tidak keberatan, tapi.."Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya seraya melirik Sasuke. Sasuke menunduk dan terlihat sedikit tertekan.

"Sudahlah sas, Haruno-san tidak akan membencimu" Shikamaru menenangkan Sasuke, yang lain mengangguk setuju.

' _seharusnya aku tidak usah berlari tadi'_ Sasuke menangis dalam hati ia terlihat semakin pundung, yang lain sweatdrop

"Kita harus segera masuk, selanjutnya pelajaran Kurenai-sensei" Gaara mengingatkan. Sasuke dan Shikamaru mengangguk, tapi ketika mereka berbalik mereka melihat gerombolan club musik mendekat.

"Ah hime ~" Naruto melambaikan tangannya kepada sang pacar, Hinata mengembungkan pipinya seraya membuang muka.

"Hee T-T" ' _Apakah dia masih marah?'_ Naruto tak habis pikir dengan mood pacarnya itu.

"wohh, kalian habis ganti baju ya" Sai memperhatikan mereka, terutama Ino dari atas hingga bawah, Ino yang merasa aneh di perhatikan oleh sai pun bertanya.

"What are you looking for? Sai-kun" Sai langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dengan gugup

"No-Nothing" melihat Sai tergagap, teman-temannya yang lain menahan tawa mereka.

"Kau masih berbicara menggunakan bahasa inggris?" Tanya Gaara

"Oh tidak, aku sudah bisa berbicara menggunakan bahasa jepang, tapi terkadang bahasa inggris ku sering keluar secara tidak sengaja haha" jelas Ino gomblang, yang lain manggut-manggut memaklumi.

"Oh iya, belum kukenalkan ya, mereka ini tim anggota basket sekolah kita" Hinata tiba-tiba meneruskan dialog dengan semangat.

"Yang rambut merah bata ini Sabaku Gaara, adik angkatnya Temari-chan" Gaara menundukan kepalanya, yang lain pun membalasnya

"Yang rambut mirip nanas ini Nara Shikamaru" _'oy hinata'_ Shikamaru mengumpat dalam hati, ia kemudian mengangkat tangannya dengan sedikit kesal.

"Yang tadi mengobrol dengan Ino itu Uchiha Sai" Sai mengeluarkan senyum andalannya

"Kemudian yang rambut Reven itu Uchiha Sasuke, sepupunya Sai" Sasuke menunduk dalam sekejab

"Dan terakhir yang rambut mirip duren itu Uzumaki Naruto" Hinata mengenalkan pacarnya dengan nada sedikit kesal, membuat Naruto sweatdrop

"Domo~ aku pacarnya Hyuuga Hinata, terimakasih sudah menjaga Hinata untukku~" Ucap Naruto lantang membuat Hinata sedikit blushing.

"Iie kochira koso~" Ucap member club musik

"Saya Haruno Sakura"

"Yamana Ino"

"Sabaku Temari"

"Yosh ini bagus karena sudah saling mengenal, tapi kita harus segera masuk atau Kurenai-sensei akan memarahi kita" Hinata mengingatkan, Gaara, Shikamaru dan Sasuke tersersentak

"Ah benar" Mereka setengah berlari menuju kelas mereka, Hinata melirik kearah Naruto, kemudian tersenyum.

"Matta ne Naru-kun~" setelah itu Hinata langsung menyusul yang lain, Naruto bengong

"Sebenarnya dia marah atau tidak sih?" Tanya Naruto entah pada siapa, Sakura menahan tawa melihat kelakuan dua sejoli tersebut, kemudian ia terdiam dan melihat kearah dimana kelas Sasuke berada.

"Apa kita tidak masuk ?" Ino menghampiri Naruto dan Sai

"Hari ini pelajaran Kakashi-sensei, guru itu sering telat makanya kita berdua santai terus daritadi" Jawab Sai sembari tersenyum

"Begitukah? " Ino menghampiri mesin minuman dibelakang mereka.

"Hah~ aku haus sekali, aku tidak menyangka kita akan akan kalah tadi" keluh Ino kemudian ia menekan mesin minuman, Sakura menghampirinya

"Maafkan aku seharusnya aku bisa mengalahkan Uchiha-san" sesal Sakura, Ino tersenyum kemudian memberikannya kaleng minuman segar.

"Don't worry, aku menikmatinya kok"

"Baik nona-nona saatnya kita masuk ke kelas" Sai berjalan kearah kelasnya diikuti Ino dibelakangnya, Naruto mengurungkan niat kekelasnya ketika melihat Sakura melamun sambil melihat kearah Sasuke dan teman-temannya pergi.

"Ada apa Sakura-san?" Sakura tersentak

"Ah tidak aku hanya kepikiran satu hal"

"Hmm apa itu?" Ketika Naruto bertanya Sakura terdiam sejenak, kemudian mengangkat kepalanya kearah Naruto

"Apa Uchiha-san membenciku Naruto-san? Dia terlihat menghindariku tadi" Ujar Sakura murung, Naruto tersenyum

"Aaa sepertinya ada kesalahpahaman dikit, Jadi si Teme itu- ah maksudku Sasuke merasa bersalah karena mengalahkan kelas kita, apalagi saat bertanding dia kan mengalahkan kau Sakura-san jadi kurasa tadi dia belum siap bertemu denganmu" Jelas Naruto, Sakura sedikit kaget.

"Benarkah?" Naruto mengangguk

"Jangan dipikirkan, Sasuke mungkin tidak akan pernah membenci mu" Naruto pun menjauh, kemudian berjalan ke kelasnya menyusul Sai dan Ino. Sakura tersenyum, ia pun menyusul yang lain kekelas.

* * *

"Hah~" Shikamaru meregangkan ototnya ketika Kurenai –sensei sudah pamit undur diri keluar kelas. Hinata langsung merapihkan barang bawaan nya dan mengambil ponselnya di saku roknya.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku harus ke club musik dulu, seminggu lagi kita akan tampil di Live House, jadi jadwal latihannya di padatkan" Hinata langsung menjelaskan alasan dia tidak bisa santai sekarang, yang lain mengangguk mengerti, terlihat Temari menghampiri Hinata.

"Ayo Hinata" Hinata mengangguk, tapi ia tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

"Ah iya, kita akan sparing dengan Kumo Gakuen besok lusa jadi kalian harus tetap latihan, pelatih sudah merekrut asisten manager baru untukku, jadi kalian tidak usah khawatir , jaa ne minna~" Dan tanpa perlu balasan Hinata melesat pergi bersama Temari.

"Aku sangat ingat, dulu SMP Hinata tidak seaktif itu" Shikamaru langsung menenggelamkan kepalanya di lipatan tangannya, baginya hari ini sangat melelahkan.

"Sifat dari pacarnya lah yang mempengaruhi sifat manager kita" Ujar Sasuke pelan ketika melihat Naruto dan Sai masuk ke kelasnya, Shikamaru dan Gaara diam-diam setuju dengan pendapat Sasuke.

"Eh, hime? Himeku kemana?" Naruto kaget melihat bangku yang Hinata tempati sudah kosong bersama dengan tasnya.

"Club Musik dobe" Jawab Sasuke singkat, kemudian berjalan melewati Naruto yang mukanya sudah berkaca-kaca, lebay sih ya

"yuk ah kita ada club basket" Gaara langsung merangkul Naruto agar sahabatnya itu tidak sedih.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau ke club basket" Naruto menangkis tangan Gaara membuat semua teman-temannya bingung

"Hari ini hime sedikit jahat denganku, bagaimana kalau kita intip mereka di club musik, aku yakin kalian penasaran kan, apa yang dilakukan oleh mereka disana?" Naruto mulai bertindak sebagai devil dadakan, Gaara menatap malas Naruto.

"Siapa juga yang mau kesa-"

"Dobe, ide bagus" perkataan Gaara dipotong

"ya ya, aku ingin melihat Ino-chan bermain alat musik"

"..." Shikamaru menyimak kemudian ia melirik Gaara yang sudah mengeluarkan aura merah yang warnanya hampir sama dengan warna rambutnya. ' _merepotkan_ '

"Hey kalian tidak lupa kan kalau aku adalah ketua tim basket kalian" Kata-kata yang Gaara keluarkan itu penuh dengan penekanan, Teman-temannya diam membisu.

"Ayolah Gaara, sebentar saja, kita janji akan ke gedung olahraga sebelum jam 4 sore" Bujuk Naruto, yang lain mengangguk setuju, ya 1 lawan 4 siapa sih yang menang? siku-siku pun muncul di dahi Gaara

"Baiklah, kalau kalian tidak kembali sebelum jam 4 akan kubakar semua **koleksi** kalian"

glek. hanya laki-laki yang mengerti perkataan Gaara

* * *

"Nah disini lah mereka latihan" kata Naruto pelan tapi mampu didengar oleh teman-temannya

Mereka berada di gedung khusus club-club sekolah mereka yang bersebelahan dengan gedung olahraga atau Gedung Aula. Club musik berada di lantai paling atas yaitu lantai 3.

"Bagaimana kita bisa mengintip kalau pintunya saja ditutup" tutur Sai

"Kau seperti tidak pernah mengintip saja Sai" Balas Naruto cepat membuat yang lain sweatdrop

"Hahaha jadi kau sering mengintip? mau kuadukan sekarang pada Hinata?" Tawar Shikamaru, Sasuke dan Sai menahan tawa mereka, siku-siku muncul di dahi Naruto

"Awas kau Shika kalau-"

 **cklek,** tiba- tiba pintu didepan mereka terbuka, mereka berempat seketika panik

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" Seorang gadis bercepol dua seperti orang cina tiba-tiba berdiri dihadapan mereka.

' _ehh siapa dia?_ ' yang lain terlihat bingung kecuali Naruto, kemudian Sasuke mendorong Naruto membiarkan si kepala duren itu yang menjelaskan. Naruto mulai berkeringat dingin,

"Anoo begini Tenten-senpai, aku ingin bertemu dengan Hinata" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. gadis yang bernama tenten itu menaikkan alisnya

"Apa kau tidak diberitahu? kita seminggu lagi akan mengadakan Live House, jadi latihan dipadatkan" Jelas Tenten, Naruto menggeleng tanda tidak tau

 _'ah, kita lupa memberitahu Naruto'_ ujar yang dibelakang, dalam hati mereka merasa bersalah.

"Jadi, kurasa bukan waktu yang tepat kalau sekarang ingin melihat kita bermain alat musik" Lanjut Tenten seakan dapat membaca pikiran mereka.

"Ah tidak asik, yasudah kita ke club basket aja" Naruto langsung melenggang pergi, yang lain menatap kasian Naruto kemudian langsung menyusul Naruto. Tenten yang melihatnya hanya mengangkat bahu kemudian menutup pintu club.

* * *

Gaara sedang duduk di bangku yang ada di pinggiran lapangan basket/voli gedung Olahraga, hari ini club basket yang dapat memakai gedung olahraga. Biasanya di Konoha gakuen, club-club olahraga yang memakai gedung olahraga itu dijadwal, dan club basket kebagian memakai Gedung 3 hari sekali.

Sekarang Gaara sedang memperhatikan perkembangan para kohainya dengan teliti, dia terkadang menghela nafas ketika masih ada kohainya yang tidak bisa dribble, Gaara berpikir lebih baik memasukkan Tim inti Kelas XI mereka, agar nanti bisa menang saat sparing melawan Kumo Gakuen. Tapi sayangnya tujuan sparing kali ini lebih untuk melihat potensi kohai mereka.

' _mengapa aku yang jadi pusing, ini kan tugas menager'_ Gaara melipat tangannya, kemudian bersender ke kursi memilih menunggu para sahabatnya ketibang memikirkan hal yang menurutnya sih tidak penting.

"Gaara-kun~" Gaara tersentak, ia langsung melihat ke belakang kursi, ketika itulah Gaara semakin terkejut melihat orang yang tadi memanggilnya

"Matsuri" Matsuri tersenyum ternyata Gaara tidak lupa dengannya, iapun langsung mengambil tempat disamping Gaara.

"Sudah 1 tahun ya kau meninggalkan ku" Matsuri mengalih pandangan pada para pemain basket yang barusan memasukkan bola ke ring. Gaara mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak meninggalkan mu, aku hanya pindah ke Konoha" Gaara berusaha membela

"Mengapa kau ada di Konoha?" Gaara mulai bertanya alasan dia sangat kaget sekali tadi, matsuri terlihat kesal.

"Apakah belum jelas? kau menggantungkan ku" Ujar Matsuri dingin, tanpa menoleh sedikit pun kearah Gaara, Gaara sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Aku masih tetap menyukaimu, tapi aku sudah bilang untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita dulu sehari sebelum aku pergi ke konoha, karena alasan jaraklah aku malas berpacaran, bukan karena aku tidak menyukaimu Matsuri" Gaara melunak

"Aku tidak percaya itu alasan kau meninggalkanku, jadi disinilah aku" kata Matsuri pelan tapi masih mampu di dengar oleh Gaara

"Ah iya, aku asisten manager Hinata-senpai sekarang" Matsuri tersenyum ke arah Gaara, Gaara semakin terkejut.

"Kau pasti masuk gara-gara tau aku ketua tim basket sekolah ya" tebak Gaara aneh

"Hey kau tidak ingat? saat di Suna Gakuen aku yang menjadi manager tim basketmu, masih meragukan ku, ketua-san? " Matsuri menyeringai merasa menang, Gaara menghela nafas kemudian menyenderkan kepalanya di kursi

"Ya baguslah, aku senang kau pindah kesini" Ujur Gaara sangat pelan sehingga Matsuri tidak bisa mendengar nya

"hah, apa?" tanya Matsuri, Gaara pun akhirnya memandang sebentar Matsuri kemudian langsung mengalihkan perhatian ke arah gerbang gedung olahraga dimana para sahabatnya barusan tiba

"Terlebih itu, kau disini harus memanggilku senpai, walaupun kita pernah pacaran, tapi panggilan itu sudah lama sekali" Tekan Gaara, ia pun mengambil tas olahraganya berniat menghampiri temannya, ia melihat ke arah Matsuri yang sedang cemberut.

"hey mengapa mukamu terlihat semakin jelek? ayo kita harus latihan" entah apa yang membuat Gaara berbicara seperti itu, tapi Matsuri kemudian tersenyum. ia dengan senang menyusul Gaara yang menghampiri Naruto dkk.

* * *

Sakura sedang duduk dibangku yang ada di taman depan gedung olahraga, bangku itu berada dibawah pohon Sakura yang sudah mulai bermekaran di penghujung bulan april.

Sakura terlihat menunggu seseorang sembari membaca novel kesukaannya, tak lama kemudian terlihat Hinata menghampiri Sakura sambil membawa dua potong onigiri yang dibeli di minimarket depan Konoha Gakuen. Hinata memberikan Sakura onigiri yang berwarna hitam pada Sakura.

"Novel apa itu Sakura-chan?" Hinata mengambil tempat disamping Sakura sambil membuka bungkus onigiri nya.

"Hanya novel tentang percintaan" Sakura menutup bukunya, kemudian membuka bungkus onigiri yang diberikan Hinata untuknya

"Apa kau sedang menyukai seseorang?" tanya Hinata membuat Sakura sedikit blushing saat memikirkan nya.

"Aku tidak begitu paham apa itu jatuh cinta, di novel yang kubaca orang jatuh cinta itu merasa bahagia, tapi yang kurasakan itu rasa cemas, khawatir dan deg-degan" Jelas Sakura secara tidak langsung membuka percakapan tentang curahan isi hatinya membuat Hinata terdiam, ia berhenti memakan onigirinya dan melihat kearah Sakura.

 _'dia benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta'_ pikir Hinata

"Hmm, memangnya saat bersama siapa Sakura-chan merasakan itu?"

"Saat bersama Uchiha-san" Hinata terkejut

"Sasu-kun?" Sakura bingung

"Sasu?"

"Maksudku Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata lagi, Sakura mengangguk. Pada saat itu lah Hinata menutup mulutnya, tidak percaya.

 _'Tapi aku tidak boleh menganggap Sakura-chan jatuh cinta pada Sasuke dulu, Sakura-chan masih belum mengerti, haruskah kuajarkan dia dulu?'_ Hinata sedang bergelut dalam pikirannya, sambil melihat kearah Sakura yang juga menatapnya

"Ada apa Hinata-san?" Hinata langsung menggeleng, Hinata pun kembali memakan onigirinya

"Bagaimana kalau Sakura-chan temani aku menunggu Naru-kun dan teman-temannya?" tawar Hinata, Sakura terdiam terlihat sedang memikirkan tawaran tersebut

"Sebenarnya karena posisiku manager, kita bisa kesana kapan saja, tapi entah kenapa aku lelah sekali hari ini, jadi memilih untuk bersantai saja bersama Sakura-chan disini" Hinata menghabiskan onigirinya. Sakura terus menyimak mengerti kalau Hinata sedang curhat.

"emm aku rasa Sasu-kun ngin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu, tapi tidak sempat karena kalian sama-sama sibuk tadi" Lanjut Hinata membuat tawarannya pada Sakura kian menggiurkan.

"Benarkah?" Hinata mengangguk, Sakura tersenyum kemudian menghabisan gigitan terakhir onigirinya dan pergi ke arah tong sampah, Hinata mengikutinya

"Em sepertinya kita tidak perlu menunggu" Sakura melihat kearah segerombolan siswa pemain basket yang keluar dari gedung olahraga kemudian menghampiri mereka

"Naru-kun~" Hinata melambaikan tangannya, Naruto yang melihatnya langsung berlari, ia mencubit pipi Hinata ketika sampai

"Mengapa hime jahat sekali hari ini padaku hah?" kata Naruto tak habis pikir, menurut Hinata pacarnya itu sedang marah tapi sama sekali tidak terlihat menyeramkan

"Kan pikiran seorang wanita itu susah ditebak" Hinata menjulurkan lidahnya, Naruto tersenyum kemudian langsung mengandeng tangan pacarnya itu.

"halo Sakura, sudah selesai dengan club musiknya?" tanya Sai

"Hai sai-san, kita sudah selesai, kalian juga?" yang lain mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Sakura

Matsuri dan Gaara yang ternyata ada diaana juga menghampiri Hinata berniat diskusi soal basket.

"oy Hinata kau tidak pernah bilang, jika asisten barumu itu Matsuri, kohai kita" Serobot Gaara membuat Hinata menaikkan alisnya

"Kalian saking kenal?" Tanya Hinata pada keduanya, Gaara membuang mukanya

"aaa begitulah" jawab Matsuri seadanya

"Siapa dia?" tanya Sakura pelan pada Sasuke yang ternyata berada paling dekat dengannya, Sasuke kaget seketika

"ah dia Matsuri, asisten manager baru tim basket, kelas X-A" Jawab Sasuke se singkatnya, ia milirik kearah lain saat Sakura mencoba menatapnya.

"Ayo kita harus pulang" kata Shikamaru sambil menguap, dia berjalan duluan yang lain pun menyusulnya kecuali Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Haruno-san aku ingin minta maaf karena aku tadi mengalahkanmu dan mengabaikan mu, kupikir itu adalah tindakan yang tidak benar" ketika Sasuke berkata panjang seperti itu membuat Sakura kaget dan luluh, Sakura langsung menggeleng merasa Sasuke tidak salah.

"ah tidak usah dipikirin kan" Sakura pun blushing baru kali ini dia melihat Sasuke meminta maaf padanya

"Aku ingin mengenal lebih tentang mu, boleh ku panggil Sakura?" Sasuke berkata sambil melanjutkan jalannya diikuti Sakura yang tersenyum

"Ha'i, kalau begitu kalau padamu Sasuke-kun tak apa?" Sasuke langsung mengangguk semangat

"Mau tukeran email?"

"Boleh boleh"

dan hanya matahari senja yang menyaksikan kebahagian mereka berdua hari ini.

* * *

 ** _Bersambung~_**

halooo minna-san chapter 3 upppp!

akhirnya uts ku selesai fyuhhh, dan ini langsung ngebut wkwk

 ** _aku mau ngasih tau beberapa hal ya :_**

 ** _1\. Tujuan dibikin fanfic ini memang ke semua pairing tapi merata berdasarkan keseharian mereka di sekolah kejadiannya juga aku usahain saling sambung menyambung, tapi karena aku suka sama Sasusaku jadi aku buat lebih ke perjuangan Sasuke terhadap cinta barunya #ceilah, terus aku juga suka Naruhina sih jadi mohon maklumin kalau kadang kebanyakan Naruhinanya #plak_**

 ** _makanya aku taro #Sasusaku dam #Naruhina di peraturannya(?)_**

 ** _2\. Jika tidak suka pairing dicampur-campur silahkan jangan baca ff aku lol, tujuan aku baik kok biar ff aku jadi lengkap sama lebih manis(?) yang pembaca sejati semoga mengerti :3_**

dah ah segitu dulu~ kalau mau tanya-tanya / ngasih flame/ minta up Bolehhhhhhh, asal review yang banyak yaaaaaaaa, di PM juga bolehhh

aku jadwal bakal up 2 bulan sekali kalau gak sibuk kuliah itu juga hehehe~

jaa

salam,

izasagi


End file.
